


Maybe not the best idea (maybe the best)

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Eating Disorders, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide hotline AU kind of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Vic doesn't normally give out his number to people who call. Normally he tries to keep his professional distance.But this one is different.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It started when he was a kid. Kids would call him names incessantly, as if if they stopped he would get the dreaded 'self-esteem' they so often held from him. He'd powered through it for years, convinced that it would stop when he got to high school.

 

It never did.

 

Now senior year and they hadn't stopped.

 

There wasn't anyone who'd miss him, yet still he found himself sitting on his bed, rope next to him, listening to the dial tone on the other side of the phone. 

He was so tempted to hang up. He knew he wasn't worth it but he couldn't bring himself to.

It takes five minutes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luna Willow crisis hotline."

The person on the other side of the line is silent. Vic's stomach drops, thats never a good sign.

"Do you need emergency services?"

Finlly the other person speaks.

_"N-no. I haven't...done anything."_

"Thats good. Lets start out simple. Would you care sharing your name?"

_"'m Kellin."_

"Okay, Kellin. Thank you. What brings you to-"

_"What about you?"_

"Me?"

_"Your name."_

Vic nods, sitting back slightly.

"I'm Vic."

_"Okay."_

They're both silent for a second and Vic lets that happen. 

 _"I can't remember ever being happy."_ The boy on the other side mutters.

"Is that why you called tonight?"

_"Yeah."_

 More silence.

_"I've been bullied my whole life and my parents...well they aren't the greatest. I don't....I don't like talking on the phone...I don't know why I called."_

"I'm glad you called, Kellin. You're worth it. If you didn't truly agree you'd have hung up already."

_"N-no its just....your voice...its nice...calming. I feel like I can trust you. Thats weird to say isn't it?"_

"No, Kellin, its not. I've never gotten that before but I'm glad you feel that way. How long have you been treated like that?"

_"Bullied? Since preschool."_

"And where are you now?"

_"High school."_

Vic cringes.

 "Jeez."

_"Y-yeah. I just...I don't see it getting better, y'know?"_

"I understand. Obviously it hasn't been great so far. But think about college. Or...love or having a pet. That kind of stuff. It'll  _get_ okay. Even if its not okay. What are your parents like to you, Kellin?"

Vic hears Kellin shudder.

_"My mom... She yells a lot. She hits sometimes. My dad drank a lot...hes gone now...He left."_

"Wow. I'm so sorry. But...listen. Your mom...you won't have to deal with her after you're old enough to move out. And your dad...god, your dad isn't worth your time. He left one of the most wonderful people in the world-"

_"You don't-"_

"I don't . Maybe. But I can tell. And listen...if you promise me....if you promise me not to die tonight...I'll give you my personal number and anytime you feel like this, you can contact me. You can contact me and just talk, or we can go somewhere and hang out or you can stay over at my house or...anything. That stuff might sound weird because all we've been doing is talking over the phone but...I go to the local high school and I'm like always available and I've been where you are and...I care."

Kellin is silent and Vic thinks hes hung up. 

Until he hears Kellin sniffle.

"Kellin? Are you okay?"

_"No one has ever cared, Vic."_

"I mean...I'm sure someone has. You have friends right?"

_"Y-yeah, but they don't...listen, I promise I won't tonight, Vic. And...I'd really like to talk again...maybe under better circumstances."_

They both laugh a little. 

"Yeah. That sounds good."

So they trade numbers, Kellin stuttering through his own.

"Stay safe tonight, Kellin."

Vic smiles as he hears the smile in Kellin's voice as he softly mutters _"you too, Vic."_

Once they both hang up, Vic almost immediately gets a text.

'thank you, Vic. Are you free tomorrow?"

Vic smiles.

'of course'


	2. Chapter 2

Vic and Kellin talk the next day, just a few questions. Where do you go to school, how old are you, and what are your hobbies.  
  
Two days after the first call, Kellin is there again.  
  
He doesn't even check the time before he calls.  
  
Its five rings before he picks up.  
  
_"Hello?"_ Mumbles Vic, obviously just woken up.  
  
"U-um... its um...."  
Kellin internally hits himself.  
_"Kellin? Its 3am bud what's going on? You okay? Are you hur-"_  
"Oh god its 3AM?! I'm so sorry, Vic I had no idea I just-"  
Vic softly laughs.  
_"Hey. Calm down. Its okay. What's going on? Are you hurt?"_  
Kellin sighs a little.  
"Um... a little... and I don't... know what to do..."  
Vic stays calm.  
_"How bad?"_  
Hesitantly, Kellin pulls up his sleeves.  
"Not hospital severity. "  
Vic nods.  
_"Put bandages on your arm, and stay on after."_  
Kellin nods and complies, lets Vic lead him in putting them on, and stays on the call after.  
_"I'm glad you called."_  
Kellin just nods.  
_"This situation wasn't... ideal. But I'm glad you're alive right now."_  
Kellin softly smiles.  
"Th-thanks... hey, Vic?"  
_"Yeah?"_  
Kellin hesitates for a second.  
"Can you maybe like...sing or something? Sounds dumb but y'know... when I was a kid..."  
Vic softly smiles.  
_"Course. Although, I'm not very good."_  
Kellin shrugs.  
  
Vic lied however, he was fantastic, and Kellin told him so as he was drifting off.  
It felt dumb, what he asked Vic to do, but the fact that Vic did it happily made him feel better.

  
  
The next morning, his arm hurt less than it normally would, and he woke up to a text.  
  
**_V: school till 3:30. Coffee after? 3:40 maybe? The coffee shop nearest your school?_**  
  
Kellin smiles.  
  
**_'Sure!'_**  
  
  
The next day, he hardly pays attention to anything in school, only thinking about meeting Vic.  
The last bell rings and he doesn't remember any insults thrown at him.  
Refreshing.  
  
   



	3. Chapter 3

The coffee shop smells like... well...coffee!   
Kellin loves it. He takes a deep inhale.   
  
Its then he realizes that he and Vic never came to a conclusion on how they'd find each other.   
  
Quickly, Kellin pulls out his phone.   
  
**'Here.'**  
 **V: so m I.**  
 **'Where?'**  
 **V: window seat. only teen @ the window seats**  
  
Kellin puts away his phone, gets a small coffee and scans the window seats.   
And there, leaning against the window, knees up, on his phone, was Vic.   
And yes, Kellin realized, he was deeply attractive. Better looking than anyone he's ever seen.   
  
Nervously, he walks over and takes a seat silently. He sits there sipping, sure that Vic noticed him.   
"H-hi." Kellin mutters softly.   
Vic jumps, putting down his phone and looking over.   
"Sorry, was texting my brother..."  
Vic trails off.  
"...Kellin?"   
Kellin softly nods.   
"Wow. Wow um... hi! Hi, wow nice to finally um... see you... how are you today?"   
Kellin smiles.   
"I'm... okay actually. How about you?"   
Vic motions to Kellins drink.   
"What did you get?"   
Not oblivious to the avoidence, Kellin lets it slide.   
"Oh, just a black coffee."   
Vic nods.   
"very traditional..."   
Then he drops his voice.   
"How's the wrist?"   
Kellin fiddles with the end of his sleeve.   
"It doesn't hurt as much as it usually does."   
Vic nods.   
"Thats good. Can we take a walk after this? I wanna share some things with you."   
Kellin quickly nods.   
"Y-yeah! Absolutely."   
  
So after an hour and a half of talking about school and college and future plans, they head out to a nearby trail.   
"I wanna show you something, Kellin."   
Kellin nods and they sit down on a bench to the side of the trail.   
Vic hesitantly removes his sweater.   
"I was like you. That sounds cliche and dumb but, Kellin, I was."   
Vic puts out his arms and Kellin looks over them, covered in scars of all kinds, most darkly coloured compared to Vic's skin, making them more noticable.   
"I was seriously like you. I was tired of life. I was too far gone to reach at one point. I tried to kill myself then. When I saw my little brother's face standing by my hospital bed, I knew I could never try that again. I started cutting instead. So, I was basically just like you at one point."   
"What stopped you?" Kellin blurts out.   
"Something my brother said to me. You need to find the person you love. And you need to talk to them. About anything and everything. Don't hide it."   
Kellin nods.   
"Yeah... yeah you're right."   
Vic rubs Kellin's back soothingly.   
"Shit 's gonna be okay."   
Kellin laughs.   
"Yeah?"   
"Absolutely."   
  
Afterwards, they go their seperate ways.   
  
**'Thank you so much.'**  
 **V: Its never a problem. Hmu anytime if you wanna hang out, that was fun af!**   
  
Kellin blushes, puts down his phone, and his good mood doesn't waver even the day after.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks are busy for both of them, so they only text.   
  
Until Friday of the third week.   
  
Vic picks up the phone.   
"Hey, Kell, whats-"   
"Mymomsweddingiscomingupandiwantedtoknowifyouwantedtocome."   
Vic giggles.   
"Slow down. What?"   
Kellin takes a deep breath.   
"I was wondering if you wanted to um... come to my moms wedding? Its coming up and she said I could have a plus one and I want you to meet my famil-"   
"Of course I'll go! Just let me know when."   
"Thank you so much I just-"   
"No, I know. Let me know and I'll be there."   
"Thank you."   
"Always."   
It takes a second for Kellin to hang up but as soon as he does, he squeals like a fucking girl.   
Vic is coming to a fucking wedding with him. A _wedding_! 

What did he do to deserve something so _good_? 


	5. Chapter 5

Awkwardly, Vic shuffles out.   
"Do I... Do I look okay?"   
Kellin just stares.   
"Kell...?"   
"Yes. Yes you look... you look great."   
Vic blushes.   
"Well. Thanks. You look good too."   
Kellin blushes.   
  
Vic and Kellin awkwardly sit by each other during the ceremony, trying their best to sit still and focus even though all they really wanted to do was leave.   
"Thank you so much for coming, Vic. It means so much to me."   
"Always, dude, any and every time you need anything, you've got me. Always remember that."   
  
At the reception, Kellin almost immideately steps to the side to sit down as one of his cousins finds Vic and clings to him.   
"Do you wanna dance?" He asks her, and she vigourously nods.   
So she puts her little feet on his own and he teaches her to dance as best he can, holding her little hands softly in his. She's giggling and he's giggling and they're having such a great time.   
And once a quick song comes on, she starts doing a childish little dance and he follows before eventually picking her up and swinging her around, making her squeal and giggle and Kellin can't help but smile too.   
When Vic notices Kellin has stepped out, he takes her little hand in his and leads her over to where Kellin is.   
After a while of talking, she hops off Vic's lap to go talk to Kellin's mom and Kellin gets up.   
"Follow me."   
  
He leads Vic to a secluded place in the backyard.   
"I... you and my cousin... you were so cute."   
Vic shrugs.   
"My little brother was as young as her once."   
"Well, you're great with kids. You're gonna be a great dad."   
Vic looks down, smiling softly.   
"Gosh... thanks."   
"I think, when I saw you being so good and sweet with her... I was... I've fallen in love with you since we met. And I just... I know it hasn't been super long but I just..."   
Vic leans in.   
"Can I kiss you?"   
Kellin nods breathlessly and Vic slowly closes the gap between their lips.   
Its a long kiss that's only interrupted by a giggle.   
They pull away quickly to see Kellin's cousin.   
"Oh my gosh! I'm telling auntie!"   
"Hey, nonono."   
Vic waves her over and sits on a nearby bench, letting her hop into his lap.   
"Your auntie... his momma doesn't like two boys together like this. She doesn't... if she finds out that your cousin and I are... well, his mom might... send him away and... you might not see him again for a very long time. So this is not something to tell her. Okay?"   
She slowly nods.   
"Oka'. Pinkie promise."   
She sticks out her pinkie and he shakes it with his own.   
"So..."   
She turns her attention to Kellin.   
"... is Vic my secret cousin now?"   
They both bust out laughing.   
"Sure! If he wants to be"   
Vic laughs softly and picks her up, looking at her.   
"It would be my honor to be your secret cousin!"   
She giggles, and as soon as he puts her down she runs off to play with the other kids, leaving just Kellin and Vic.   
"We can still hear the music from here." Kellin comments.   
"Yeah." Vic responds.   
Kellin shifts from heel to toe for a few minutes before finally holding out his hand.   
Vic smiles brightly and takes it, letting Kellin pull him into his arms.   
In this secluded spot, they could be themselves. Open and honestly themselves.   
"I'm not unsure about this, V."   
"About what?"   
"The fact that I love you."   
"Mmm, I know you're not. I'm not either."   
Then they're quiet again, just swaying, leaning into each other, humming.   
"You make me wanna get up and live each day. You always know exactly what to say and you're the sweetest anyone has ever been  and I can't even... I really don't deserve yo-"   
Vic leans in and kisses him deeply.   
"Dont start with that, please. In this moment, I just want you to try and love yourself like you love me."   
And Kellin almost cries because that's the sweetest thing and he leans in and deeply kisses Vic and they just stay there for a long time, kissing and holding each other as if its the last thing they are going to do and Kellin loves every second.   
When everything dies down, Vic sees Kellin's clear fear of going home.   
"Hey. Go tell your mom you're coming over to mine."   
And Kellin tries to protest but in the end, Vic wins and they're on the way to his house in 10 minutes.   
"My house is within walking distance. Lets walk?"   
"Yeah. Its a nice night."   
Once they're far enough away from the venue, Vic grabs Kellin's hand.   
"This okay?"   
"Yeah. Always."   



End file.
